


Liberation

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Naughtiness, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is 18 years old, but Sam is a very strict overprotective dad. He won't allow her to have boyfriends. Liz finds a way around that problem when his friends Frank and Raymond stay overnight at their house.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Ilya Koslov | Frank Bloom, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This features a stern Sam and a sexually suppressed Lizzie. 
> 
> I was inspired by my other fic "Madly In Love" and my massive crush on Ilya/Frank, which I'm still not over yet and I don't think I will ever be. But don't worry, I will still write Lizzington fics without him in it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was at her friend Carly’s house, with their friend Jessica, having a movie night. Liz chose a horror movie, so they rented it, but it was ridiculous. It also had more sex scenes than scary scenes.

“How can they have sex right after being terrified? That would never work in real life.” Jessica said humorously.

“Yeah! If Rick and I get spooked by a noise, it kills the mood.” Carly said wryly.

Liz stayed silent, then the next sex scene came on.

“How does this guy get it up, over and over again? Doesn’t it take a little while?” Jessica said.

“…I wouldn’t know.” Liz said quietly.

Jessica and Carly looked at her.

“Oh, you’ve never…?” Jessica said.

“No. I’ve never even had a date. My dad won’t let me.” Liz said.

“You’re eighteen now.” Carly said incredulously.

“I know, but he treats me like a little kid.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“…He loves you.” Jessica said; she knew Sam was a nice man, despite being strict.

“Yeah, he’s just extremely overprotective.” Liz said.

“You could sneak out some time to meet a guy.” Carly suggested.

Liz was desperate enough to think that was a good idea.

“I don’t have any condoms. What if the guy didn’t have any?—and more importantly, _who_ would I meet?” Liz said.

Carly reached into her backpack and took two condoms out, then she handed them to Liz, who blushed.

“Just in case.” Carly said optimistically.

Liz smirked at her with some sarcasm, but she hid the ‘wishful thinking’ condoms in her purse. 

“Maybe what’s his name…uh…Tyler, from the movie rental shop. He was checking you out earlier.” Jessica said.

Liz recalled who they were talking about; he was a year younger than her, and he smoked weed, not to mention he had no sense of fashion.

“No.” Liz said firmly.

“Hmm. What about Jason, the lifeguard?” Carly said.

Liz scoffed.

“He’d certainly be easy. He’s so full of himself, and he’s such a whore. Eww.” Liz said.

“It’s slim pickings around here, unfortunately.” Jessica said.

Liz sighed.

“I know.” Liz said sullenly.

The friends spent a few awkward moments pondering poor Liz’s situation, then they went back to watching the movie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was driven home by Carly; they pulled up out front of Liz’s house.

“Thanks for the ride. That movie was terrible. _You_ pick the movie next time.” Liz said wryly.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know it would be awful. We gave it a try.” Carly said humorously.

“Yeah. Have a good night.” Liz said.

“You too, Liz. Looks like your dad’s still up.” Carly said, pointing to the window which was glowing from light within.

“Yep. He’s probably watching TV and waiting for me to get home safely.” Liz said.

Carly nodded; she knew Liz had a strict curfew, which they were pushing their luck with tonight.

“Go on. Talk to you soon.” Carly said.

Liz nodded and got out of the car, then she closed the door and watched Carly drive away. Liz went into her house; she heard men’s voices from the dining room, laughing and joking around. She walked into the dining room and saw her dad and his friends Frank and Raymond sitting at the table together. They were playing poker. Sam checked the clock to make sure his daughter was home within the curfew he’d set for her.

“Good. You’re home on time, Lizzie.” Sam said approvingly.

“Yes, Dad. Hi…” Liz said, shyly glancing at Raymond and Frank.

“Hi Lizzie, good to see you again.” Frank said.

“Hello. Were you out with your friends?” Raymond said.

Liz nodded and smiled at her dad’s friends.

“Yeah, just Carly and Jessica. We rented a movie. I chose it and it ended up being crappy.” Liz said wryly.

“Bad movies can still be fun to watch.” Raymond said.

“Absolutely. I love bad movies.” Frank said.

Liz laughed and shyly looked away.

“We’re almost done this game, Lizzie, then we’ll be off to bed. The guys are staying over tonight, okay?” Sam said.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz went to get a drink of water, and she eavesdropped on the conversation behind her.

“There’s the guest bedroom and the pull-out couch in the basement family room.” Sam said.

“I’ll take the basement.” Frank said.

“Alright, I’ll sleep in the guest room then.” Red said.

Liz noted the location of the men for future reference as she sipped her water. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched Raymond and Frank; they were very attractive men. And they were always nice to her. They didn’t treat her like a child. Liz put her glass in the sink and approached the dining table to spend a bit more time with the guys. She came up behind her dad’s shoulder and peeked at his cards.

“No cheating, Lizzie.” Frank teased.

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t know anything about poker, so I can’t help my dad. I’m simply an observer.” Liz said.

Frank and Raymond chuckled.

“Perhaps we could teach you sometime.” Red said.

“Uh…no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam said.

Liz was embarrassed by her dad’s overprotectiveness; she was made to look childish in front of his friends. She blushed and sulkily stepped away from her dad.

“I’m off to bed. Night.” Liz said tersely.

Liz heard the men say goodnight to her as she hastily went to her room and closed the door.

In the dining room, Red and Frank felt bad for Lizzie, who seemed upset, but it wasn’t their place to question Sam’s parenting. They finished their poker game; Red won, as usual, then they all went their separate ways to bed. Frank went downstairs and pulled out the sofa bed; he put the spare sheets, blanket and pillows on it and undressed down to his boxers. He got into bed and turned the lamp off. Upstairs, Red went into the guest bedroom, which was down the hall from Sam’s and Lizzie’s rooms. He fluffed the pillows and took his clothes off, except for his undershirt and boxers; he got comfy in bed and switched the lamp off.

Liz hadn’t been able to fall asleep. She’d been fuming mad at her dad, then as she calmed down about that, she got lost in thought about guys and sex. She was desperate, but not desperate enough to stoop to having sex with Tyler or Jason. Liz felt horny, so she thought about celebrity crushes for a while, but it ended up just making her feel bitter. Why couldn’t she have a super hot boyfriend like one of them? She sighed and decided to let her mind go blank while she put her hand under her nightshirt, against her crotch overtop of her panties. She pressed in slow circles, stimulating her clit, then when she became more aroused, she pulled her panties down and took them off. Liz resumed pleasuring herself, and she writhed longingly; she rubbed her inner lips and her slippery opening, then she slid two fingers inside. Although she’d never had sex, she was accustomed to inserting her fingers to satisfy her urges.

Liz’s mind suddenly went to Raymond as she moved her fingers in and out; he was so suave, charming and gentlemanly…his hands and lips looked soft and gentle…she pictured those soft gentle hands all over her body. Liz breathed heavier and as she craved satisfaction, she pictured Frank, the rougher of the two men, laying her back on the table among the playing cards and ravishing her. Liz stopped. Masturbation just wasn’t cutting it anymore; she needed a real man for real sex. She recalled the condoms in her purse. Liz gently withdrew her fingers from herself and wiped them with a tissue, then she carefully got out of bed. She grabbed the condoms from her purse and put them in the tiny chest pocket of her nightshirt.

Liz carefully stepped over to her door and cringed as she opened it; she paused to listen, and her dad’s snoring was still coming through his closed door. She closed her door to make it look like she was still in there, then she listened again for the snoring; her dad was still asleep. Liz tiptoed down the hall, and her heart pounded audibly as she descended the stairs to the family room. She didn’t know what she was thinking.

Frank awoke from a deep sleep when he felt a weight on the bed; he propped himself up and turned the lamp on. He was shocked and puzzled to find Lizzie getting on the bed.

“Lizzie, what are you doing?!” Frank asked in a harsh whisper.

“I dunno, I just…wanted…” Liz said timidly.

“…What, sweetie?” He asked quietly; he could tell Lizzie was scared of rejection or getting into trouble, so he treated her more gently.

Liz couldn’t say it; instead, she reached into her nightshirt pocket and took out one of the condoms. She blushed and timidly placed it on the bed, avoiding eye contact with Frank.

Frank was astonished.

“…I…uh…I’m not sure…” Frank said.

“Please, Frank? Dad won’t let me have boyfriends. I need…you.” Liz pouted.

Frank was still completely bewildered, so he remained still and silent. Lizzie crawled closer in her little nightshirt, until their faces were only a few inches apart. Her finger lightly ran down his bare chest.

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a _woman_ …” Liz purred quietly.

“Lizzie...” Frank said.

Lizzie put her fingers on his lips to shush him, and he caught her womanly scent; she’d been playing with herself. He made a very low, quiet throaty sound and he immediately started becoming erect. Liz was encouraged by the sound Frank made, and the lustful look in his eyes. She took her fingers off his lips and put her hand on his chest instead.

“Please?” Liz asked.

Frank surveyed her for several moments, considering it.

“Fuck…What am I doing? He’ll kill me.” Frank said quietly.

Lizzie pouted as if she were close to tears. Frank sat up and kissed her quivering lips; he put his hand on her upper arm and she was trembling.

“Baby, if you’re too nervous, we don’t have to do anything.” Frank said, caressing her cheek.

“No, I _want_ to. Can I touch your…?” Liz said in a hushed tone.

“...Yes.” He said softly.

Liz tentatively reached for the front of Frank’s boxers, which were tented from his erection; she paused and looked up at his face before putting her fingertips on the hard bulge. She blushed and exhaled shakily as she marvelled at his warmth and firmness. She ran her fingertips upwards, smoothly along the soft material of his boxers. Liz felt the ridge where the shaft met the head.

“Can I see?” Liz asked seductively.

Frank didn’t know what he was thinking, but he couldn’t resist indulging Lizzie—and himself. He hesitated, then he lifted up and pulled his boxers down, revealing his erection to her.

“Ohh.” Liz moaned subtly as she feasted her eyes on his cock.

Liz touched his manhood, now bare, and she felt her arousal becoming urgent and almost unbearable.

“Touch me.” Liz said almost pleadingly as she took his hand and brought it between her thighs.

Liz felt Frank’s large hand between her legs, caressing her sensitive flesh, and she quietly whimpered in pleasure. She’d never felt a man’s touch there before, and it thrilled her. It was everything she craved. Frank was insanely horny now that he was feeling Lizzie’s delicate wet inner lips. She was very wet, and when he pressed back and forth over her clit, it was a hard pronounced bump. Lizzie was clearly thoroughly aroused, and Frank felt the urge to bury himself inside her.

Liz moaned airily as Frank leaned over her and kissed her, all the while pleasuring her with his fingers.

“Lizzie, you said you’re not allowed boyfriends. Does that mean you’ve never had sex before?” Frank asked quietly.

Lizzie nodded shyly.

“But I’m ready. Please, Frank.” Liz implored.

“Shh it’s okay, baby. I’ll give you what you want. You’re too beautiful to resist.” He said.

Liz spread her legs wider and reached down to guide Frank’s middle finger into her opening; she moaned and writhed, and he gave her a ravenous look.

“You like that? You want my cock inside you?” Frank said lustfully.

“ _Yes!”_ Liz breathed.

Liz felt Frank’s finger wiggling up and down, creating a pleasurable sensation. Frank watched Lizzie’s face as she became desperate; she was almost pouting again, and her warm depth was coating his finger with her wetness.

“Are you sure, Lizzie?” Frank asked.

“Oh god yes.” Liz sighed.

Liz stared intently at Frank’s erection as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. She was a little nervous because of his size, but she was also extremely gratified to finally be getting what she wanted. Frank got on top of her and lightly touched his lubricated shaft to her intimate flesh as he kissed her. Liz had never been so excited; she almost climaxed already. She was breathless and squirming beneath him, so he stopped the kiss and positioned himself. Liz gazed up at Frank; his hair was falling forward, making him look extra sexy. She gasped when he entered her.

“Is this okay, baby?” Frank asked.

“Ohhh yeah…” Liz moaned breathily.

Frank slid deeper into Lizzie’s tight depth, then he pulled back and began thrusting slowly but steadily. He moaned quietly in her ear.

“Is this what you wanted, beautiful?” Frank whispered.

Lizzie made a tiny whimper.

“Yes, Frank. Go faster.” Liz whispered.

Liz wanted to squeal and moan with the pleasure she felt from Frank’s cock quickly going in and out, but she forced herself to be quiet. She held onto his back and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts.

“Oh my god…” Liz breathed.

Frank grunted very quietly and quickened the pace some more as Lizzie tightened on him. She was panting, and becoming even more slippery inside; he loved how horny she was.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered.

“Shhh baby…” Frank murmured in her ear.

Liz was on the brink for several moments, then her breath caught and she tensed up with the most powerful orgasm she’d experienced. Frank was ecstatic; he immediately came, following Lizzie into the throes of pleasure and filling the condom. He bucked his hips while she writhed blissfully, then they relaxed and caught their breath. They looked at each other in the lamplight and Liz smiled coyly under Frank’s adoring gaze.

Liz liked the sensation of Frank pulling out; it felt erotic, and she wanted to have sex all over again. She watched him take the condom off.

“What can I do with this?” Frank asked.

“Hide it in a bunch of tissues and put it in the wastebasket there. Dad won’t find it.” Liz said.

Frank did as she said, then he pulled his boxers up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“…You’re sure you don’t regret it?” Frank said.

“I’m absolutely sure,” she said, then she kissed him, “Thank you, Frank. I’ll never forget this.”

“I’ll never forget it either. And you don’t have to thank me, Lizzie.” He said wryly.

“I have to go. Night, Frank.” She said softly, then she kissed him again and got off the bed.

“Night, sweetie…” He said dazedly.

Lizzie hurriedly tiptoed up the stairs and Frank wondered what the hell just happened. He’d been woken up by a very horny Lizzie, who begged him to take her virginity, and now she was off to bed again. Frank had never experienced a situation like this before, but for all its strangeness, it had been beautiful.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz stepped soundlessly down the hallway and stopped at Raymond’s door. She hesitated, but now that she was emboldened by her experience with Frank, she took the risk and opened the door.

Red was in a light sleep, so when he heard someone enter the room, he instantly reached for the lamp and turned it on. The intruder was Lizzie, in a nightshirt, looking adorably nervous and coy. He went to speak but she shook her head fervently and got on the bed. She knelt close to him and they stared into each other’s eyes, sharing a romantic moment. Red studied Lizzie’s gorgeous face; she bit her lip and then timidly put her hand on his, rubbing his knuckles. Red let Lizzie pull his hand wherever she wanted, and she coaxed it between her knees into the shadowy gap. He discovered she wasn’t wearing any panties; she breathed heavier and closed her eyes as his fingers made contact with her moist folds.

“Sweetheart…” Red said in a barely audible rumble.

Liz bent forward and put her mouth close to Raymond’s ear.

“I want you, Raymond.” Liz whispered.

Liz looked at Raymond again and he was gazing seductively at her; he sat up and put his lips to her ear.

“I want you too, Lizzie, but you’re being very naughty…” Red whispered.

Red glanced at Lizzie and she was giving him a pouty, hopeful, expectant look. He stifled a chuckle and he completely gave in to her. Liz excitedly met Raymond’s lips as he kissed her. She boldly clutched his undershirt at his chest, then she ran her hand down to find his bulge. Raymond almost moaned as she rubbed his hard member overtop of his boxers. Liz enjoyed the response she was getting; it fuelled her own arousal and it gave her confidence. Liz was surprised by how easily Raymond was persuaded, like he'd been wishing for this to happen. She rubbed him some more, then she tugged at the boxers as a hint.

Red took Lizzie’s coy hint and pulled his boxers down for her; she eagerly stroked his bare cock with such a light touch, it made him squirm. Liz smiled and took the condom out of her nightshirt pocket; she put it in Raymond’s hand and gave him another expectant look. Her seduction worked once more; he ripped open the wrapper and put the condom on slowly, tantalizingly rolling it down to his base as she watched. Liz blushed as Raymond caught her staring; he smirked charmingly at her. She moved up beside him in the bed and laid back, lifting her nightshirt up to reveal her intimate area to him.

Liz got a thrill when Raymond crawled on top of her; he kissed her neck slowly and warmly, giving her goosebumps from his soft lips and wet tongue. She pulled him down onto her, and they humped each other for several moments until she was desperate for more. Liz felt Raymond guide his tip to her entrance, and she relaxed her muscles to allow him inside. He carefully nudged further and glided all the way in, then he paused and resumed the passionate kisses on her neck. Red looked at Lizzie, and he was struck by her innocent yet wanton beauty. He kissed her luscious lips, and when she writhed longingly, he stopped the kiss and began thrusting. She arched up and breathed heavier next to his ear; it sounded so sweet.

Liz loved the way Raymond experimented with slightly different angles while thrusting. His movements were slow and thorough; he wasn’t treating her like a virginal teenager, he was treating her like any other woman. A woman he was determined to satisfy. She suspected he was targeting her g-spot with those gyrations, and it was working. Liz was almost ready to climax. She breathed shakily and clutched Raymond’s back and shoulders. Raymond thrust faster, bringing them both closer to the peak.

Red listened to Lizzie’s very quiet, subtle whimpers and he felt her walls tightening, gripping his cock. He wished he could hear her loud vocalizations of ecstasy, but Sam would run into the room and kill him. Red thrust faster, still gyrating to press Lizzie’s g-spot. She trembled and then her whole body tensed up; she put her face in the crook of his neck to stifle the moan that almost escaped. He thrust several more times, slipping in and out as she pumped his cock, then he came. Liz was in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm when she felt Raymond buck his hips and slump forward as he came. She heard his breathing catch and become erratic, then he relaxed and sighed.

Liz caught her breath while Raymond’s kisses trailed from her ear to her lips. They looked at one another in awe.

“Was it as you expected, sweetheart?” Red whispered.

Lizzie nodded dazedly in satisfaction, then she snickered happily.

“Good.” He said, then he kissed her again before pulling out.

Liz reached over to the nightstand for some tissues and handed them to Raymond after he took the condom off. He placed it in the tissues and put the bundle in the wastebasket.

“I needed that, Raymond. Thank you.” Liz whispered.

“Anytime.” Red whispered with a suave smirk.

Liz smiled broadly, then she kissed Raymond.

“Night, Raymond.” Liz whispered with a smile.

“Goodnight.” Red whispered softly.

Liz got up and listened at the door to make sure her dad wasn’t getting out of bed; she heard his snoring, so she exited the guest bedroom as quickly and silently as possible. She closed the door and retreated to her own bedroom, feeling satisfied and liberated. As Liz settled into bed, she smiled to herself about how she successfully seduced her dad’s friends and got the satisfaction she wanted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Frank and Red got into Frank’s car to go home.

“Red, you’re not gonna believe this, but last night…Lizzie and I…uh…had sex. She practically _begged_ me…” Frank said sheepishly.

Frank avoided eye contact, but after quite a while, he glanced at Red, who was gaping at him in shock.

“I know, Red…I’m a terrible person.” Frank said.

“No no, I’m shocked because…I also made love with Lizzie last night…” Red said.

Frank nearly swerved off the road.

“What?!” Frank asked.

“I’m serious. Lizzie came into my room last night and demanded sex.” Red said humorously.

Frank was stunned into silence, and then he chuckled incredulously; Red also chuckled.

“That naughty minx.” Red said approvingly.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> My real life is hectic right now, and it's getting in the way of my binge-writing. I'll try to update my works in progress soon!


End file.
